Kaze no Memorisu :Memorias del Viento:
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Sakura es enviada a una misión diplomática a la villa de la Arena. Por extraño que parezca, empieza a llamarle la atención el hermano mayor del Kazekage... ¿Por qué le compara constantemente con Sasuke? [Kankuro x Sakura]. Leve ShikaTema y GaaMatsu.
1. Gentes del desierto

_Hola gente XD. Llega la lokilla de nuevo con un fic raro raro XD. Aprpvechando un concurso en un foro, me vino a la cabeza un fic de una pareja rara. Ya empiezan a aburrirme las parejas de toda la vida (véase HinaNaru, SasuSaku, etc...) de las que hay tropecientos fics. Así que me vino el ramalazo y me dediqué a escribir un fic con una pareja rara. Kankurô y Sakura! XD Me gustan mucho los dos (sobretodo él ¬¬) así que la combinación será buena (espero XD). También contiene ShikaTema y Gaara x Matsuri (la del relleno, sí, que aquí me vino de perlas XD). _

_**NOTA: Sakura, Kankurô y todos los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ese chaval to rico que sólo hace que crear bishonen para después matarlos de forma tonta TTwTT (un genio, vamos XD). Le pido prestados a unos pocos de sus mejores personajes para hacer un fic, sin ánimo de lucro ni nada parecido. **_

_**KAZE NO MEMORISU (Memorias del viento)**_

**Capítulo 1.- Gentes del desierto. Contradicciones**

Odiaba el desierto, tuvo que admitirlo.

Odiaba la condenada arena que se metía en sus ojos, maldecía las serpientes y cualquier otro reptil que se cruzaba en su camino, aborrecía la falta de agua y el viento seco que le golpeaba la cara. Detestaba los acusantes y casi mortíferos cambios de temperatura.

Hacía más de tres días que había partido de Konoha y había pasado por insufribles altibajos en el calor durante los dos últimos. Durante el día, un calor abrasador que la hacía sudar contínuamente. Por las noches, en cambio, la temperatura descendía drásticamente y la obligaba a cubrirse con una gruesa capa que la protegiera del frío.

La luna brillaba sobre su cabeza, gélida, como si la mirara a través de un cristal de hielo. El frío se le clavaba como mil agujas en el cuerpo. A cada inspiración, una nube de vapor ascendía lentamente hasta difuminarse en la oscuridad. A pesar de su resisténcia física, tenía los brazos y las piernas entumecidos.

Tenía la pésima sensación de que se había perdido, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Cuando hacía 3 días Godaime la había llamado a su despacho para anunciarle una misión, se sorprendió de que la mandaran sola. Aunque, en el fondo, tenía lógica. Preferían que Sai, Yamato y Kakashi se mantubieran cerca de Naruto, por cuestiones de su própia seguridad. Akatsuki se acercaba cada vez más y era necesario que el rubio tubiera la mayor compañía posible. Aunque, evidentemente, Naruto había berreado cuanto había querido por acompañarla, sin conseguir nada por ello.

Por eso mismo, Sakura se había visto obligada a ir totalmente sola hasta Sunagakure, a causa de una misión encomendada por el própio Kazekage, aunque era solamente por cuestiones diplomáticas. Un representante de Konoha en una reunión para fortalecer la alianza. Antes de partir, Naruto le había mandado muchos recuerdos para Gaara y sus hermanos. Después de todo, hacía casi dos años que no se veían, desde que al del desierto le fue extraído el Shukaku. Las obligaciones de Kazekage ocupaban por completo a Gaara.

No obstante, en aquellos momentos estaba perdida en el inmenso desierto, ya sin agua, tardando más de los tres días que tenía planeados.

El viento glacial removía sus cabellos y provocaba que unos mechones rosados le golpearan el rostro. Sintió un efímero miedo a quedarse vagando sin rumbo en aquella inmensidad de arena. Echaba de menos el cobijo de los árboles de los bosques de Konoha.

Sus pasos se detuvieron lentamente cuando sus ojos percibieron algo. Más o menos a unos treinta metros de sí, camuflada entre los remolinos de arena, se difuminaba una silueta firme, erguida, inmóvil como un árbol en la noche. Aguzó los ojos para que la penumbra cinérea de la luna le permitiera reconocer a esa persona. Avanzó un par de pasos, posando una mano en su portakunais y agudizando al máximo todos sus sentidos. ¿Y si fuera un enemigo?. Estaría en clara desventaja, ya que apenas conocía el terreno y llevaba muchas horas sin beber.

El viento se hizo más virulento, provocando que unos granos de arena se desplizaran dentro de sus ojos y le escocieran terriblemente. Se frotó los ojos entre leves quejidos, observando al desconocido. Este no se inmutaba y seguía igual de impasible, como si no le afectara el inóspito clima. Sakura terminó por decidirse y disminuyó los metros que la separaban de la otra persona, su compañero en aquella noche de luna.

Un tremendo alivio inundó su alma al reconocer al otro, de modo que un relajado suspiro manó de sus labios, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al pecho, donde el corazón seguía un ritmo anormal.

- Por un momento creí que era un enemigo... Menudo susto -admitió, sacando la lengua como disculpa.

El chico no respondió, pero esbozó una leve e irónica sonrisa, habitual en su rostro. Sakura observó al ninja de la arena con curiosidad. Apenas había cambiado en aquellos dos años, aunque quizás era aún más alto de lo que había sido a sus diecisiete. Incluso parecía más fuerte físicamente, algo que le llamó la atención, ya que sabía que los shinobis de su clase no eran especialmente diestros en taijutsu. Afortunadamente, se había desprendido de aquella "peculiar" capucha negra que siempre le acompañaba, ahora en su mano. Sus cabellos pardos se zarandeaban con ese mismo viento glácido. Sin embargo, no había abandonado aquellas pinturas de guerra, que seguían luciendo igual de llamativas en su rostro, camuflando un poco sus rasgos. A su espalda, como de costumbre, llevaba tres enormes rollos de pergamino, donde encerraba sus marionetas. Sus agudos ojos, de un color entre azabache y verde, permanecían fijos en ella, con la misma expresión de orgullo de siempre.

- Cuanto tiempo -dijo él, como si nada- No nos veíamos desde que me "ayudaste" aquella vez -suavizó la realidad, para no herir su própio orgullo.

- Cómo olvidarlo, Kankurô-san -sonrió Sakura, recordando el carácter rudo y áspero del marionetista.

El jounin miró por un momento la senda de pisadas que había dejado la chica tras de sí, para después clavar sus ojos oscuros en ella.

- Suponía que te habías desviado del camino -dijo Kankurô escuetamente- Gaara estaba preocupado cuando no llegaste en el tiempo previsto, así que me envío a llevarte a la villa. Es un fastidio salir de Suna a estas horas, pero bueno... -admitió, totalmente sincero.

- ¿Cómo sabías que me encontrarías aquí? -quiso saber Sakura, intrigada, acercándose más al jounin mientras apretaba la capa a su alrededor.

- Era lógico -repondió Kankurô con una sonrisa de autosuficiéncia. Señaló con un dedo las huellas que la chica había dejado, para después dirigirlo a la dirección contrária- Teniendo en cuenta que la aldea de Konoha está a un nivel más alto en línea recta que Suna...era evidente que te desviarías hacia la dirección en la que el terreno baja... Pocos hay ajenos al País del Viento que sepan que el desierto se eleva más o menos a unos veinte kilómetros del país de la Hierba, así que muchos se desvían...y llegan a Suna por un camino mucho más largo.

Con una expresión de abatimiento, Sakura pensó que debería haber mirado algunos mapas más de la biblioteca de Tsunade antes de partir de la aldea de la Hoja. De repente, se fijó en un detalle que la sorprendió a sobremanera. A pesar de la gélida temperatura, del viento inmisericorde que azotaba la superfície basta del desierto, el marionetista no llevaba ninguna ropa de abrigo. De hecho, llevaba parte de los tobillos, las muñecas y las manos descubierta.

- ¿No tienes frío? -quiso saber la kunoichi, mientras ambos echaban a andar.

- Créeme, después de tantos años viviendo en el desierto, acabas por acostumbrarte tanto al frío como al calor extremos -explicó Kankurô, con una sonrisa descarada. Después, miró frente a ellos, entornando los ojos para evitar las corrientes de arena- Dentro de una hora llegaremos a la villa.

Sakura no comentó nada más. Era evidente que el modo de vida de los ninjas de la Arena y los de Konoha eran muy distintos. Los de Suna debían ser mucho más hábiles en el camuflaje y además soportar condiciones extremas, ya que el desierto no era precisamente un lugar acogedor. Mientras andaban, Kankurô le tendió a la muchacha una calabaza que llevaba colgada de un hombro, la cual ella aceptó agradecida. Había oído de la costumbre de las gentes del desierto de llevar el agua en aquellos frutos, ya que así se mantenía fresca.

Bebió ávidamente el líquido que tanto había añorado en las últimas horas. Sintió cómo le llenaba la garganta de vida. Calmada de su terrible sed, se lo agradeció al otro y emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

- Kankurô-san -dijo de pronto Sakura, después de cinco minutos de paso ligero y en silencio- ¿Por qué pidió Gaara-sama ayuda a Konoha?

El jounin de la Arena no respondió en el acto, si no que meditó su respuesta con insisténcia.

- Meras cuestiones diplomáticas -explicó- Sabemos que eres la mano derecha de Godaime Hokage. ¿Quién mejor que tú para representar a Konoha?

- Sí, claro -sonrió Sakura alegremente.

Siguieron en silencio un rato más. Al cabo de unos largos cuartos de hora, divisaron a lo lejos la muralla infranqueable de la aldea de Suna. Aquella enorme fortaleza sólo había sido atacada con éxito una vez, a manos de un miembro de Akatsuki. Desde entonces, la seguridad era mucho más intensa.

Sakura salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano cerrarle el paso. Se quedó en una posición incómoda, con un pie levantando.

- No te muevas -le advirtió la voz masculina de su acompañante.

Presa del desconcierto, Sakura hizo descender su mirada para clavarla en la arena bajo ella. Algo se removía bajo los granos de color claro. En apenas un segundo, Kankurô se hizo con un kunai y lo hundió en la arena. El movimiento se detuvo súbitamente. Ante el desconcierto de la chica, el chaval se inclinó y recogió su arma, descubriendo la cabeza de un reptil atravesada por el arma.

- Una serpiente de fuego -explicó- Su veneno mata en menos de tres horas.

Sakura agradeció que el chico la hubiera advertido. Seguía notando su mano grande y áspera sobre su pecho, deteniéndola. Sus ojos captaron algo de pronto.

- Tienes los dedos heridos -se apresuró a decir, tratando de coger su mano derecha, en un instinto curativo.

Pero, lejos de preocuparse, Kankurô rió afablemente.

- No es lo que parece -esclareció, enseñándole las yemas de los dedos, que quedaban descubiertas del guante.

Sakura observó lo que le mostraba el chico casi con horror. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban cubiertas de pequeñas cicatrices, algunas blanquecinas, denotando ser antiguas, y otras más recientes. El chico suspiró y apartó la mano, ante la interrogante mirada de Sakura.

- Forma parte del _kugutsu no jutsu _-explicó el jounin- Concentrar el chakra en los dedos quema la piel de los mismos. El marionetista debe conocer un mínimo de justu médico para ir regenerando sus dedos a medida que utiliza los hilos de chakra. Estas cicatrices nunca se van -añadió, frotándose los dedos- Las tengo desde que era un crío.

Aunque había cierto fastidio en su voz, aquel sonido ronco también denotaba un profundo orgullo de sí mismo. Y es que Kankurô en sí era arrogante.

Muy arrogante.

Una prepoténcia que le resultaba...vagamente familiar, semejante a la de Sasuke. Una actitud sumamente masculina que siempre la había atraído.

Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?.

Sin notar ninguna de sus reacciones, el chico alzó la vista y observó el cielo oscuro sobre sus cabezas, donde solamente la luna parecía mirarles de un modo incansable.

- Venga. Se avecina una tormenta de arena -expresó Kankurô, echando a correr frente a ella.

Mientras Sakura aceleraba para alcanzarle, pensó que él apenas había tenido que hacer nada para saber que una de aquellas tempestades típicas del desierto se les echaba encima.

Sonrió irónicamente. Para algo les llamaban "gentes del desierto".

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Levantó rápidamente la vista hacia el cielo oscuro que podía ver a través de la ventana. La luna empezaba a cubrirse con un suave polvo de arena sobre sus cabezas. Eso sólo podía significar que se acercaba una nueva tempestad. Terminó de ordenar los documentos tal y como le había dicho Gaara y se puso en pie con elegáncia.

La mujer de cabellos rubios recogidos en cuatro coletas se acercó a la pared y cogió su inseparable abanico, colgándoselo de la espalda. Se acomodó el kimono negro y se puso de nuevo los guantes con protección metálica. La otra persona de la habitación la miró con intensidad.

- ¿Ya has terminado, Temari? -preguntó el chico de cabellos rojos, con una voz aún monótona. Sus ojos verdes la observaron de un modo crítico.

- Sí -asintió la aludida, sonriendo levemente- Pero me preocupan Kankurô y Sakura -expresó- Si les alcanza ese vendaval, lo tendran difícil para regresar.

Gaara sonrió levemente, ladeando la cabeza y volviendo a los documentos que tenía entre las manos.

- Me sorprendes, Temari -dijo- Cualquiera diría que no confías en Kankurô... Debo recordarte que es el líder del escuadrón de rastreo y persecución de la villa de la Arena. Vale mucho más de lo que tú le otorgas.

- Siempre con tu palabrería, Gaara -se quejó medio en broma Temari- Claro que confío en Kankurô, pero...

- En ese caso, mejor tómate un descanso -dijo el Kazekage con una leve sonrisa- No me negarás que hay alguien en la villa con quien querrías estar ahora mismo...

Temari enrojeció visiblemente ante tal comentário. Un poco nerviosa, sonrió irónicamente.

- Gaara, me das miedo -expresó- A veces tengo la sensación de que lo sabes todo...

- Algo como eso no es un secreto para mí -sonrió Gaara, esta vez maliciosamente- Y ahora ve, seguro que te espera.

Dirigiéndole una última sonrisa, Temari obedeció y salió del despacho del Kazekage con la máxima ceremonialidad posible. Una vez nadie la veía, sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había alguien muy importante esperándola. Y estaba segura de saber dónde la aguardaba.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

El muchacho golpeaba con los dedos el tablón de madera en el que estaba sentado, terminando con aburrimiendo sus _odango_. Llevaba horas esperando a que Temari apareciera, pero siendo una de las ninjas de más nivel y prestigio en la villa era inevitable que le salieran ocupaciones de última hora.

La noche empezaba a ser fría. El chico ciñió a su alrededor el chaleco verde con el emblema de Konoha a la espalda y masculló palabras por lo bajo, entre lo cual podía distinguirse "mujeres" y "qué problemático". Era patético que a sus diecisiete años dependiera de aquel modo de una mujer. Creía que aceptando el trabajo de mediador entre Konoha y Suna tendría más tiempo para estar con Temari. Pero, para su desgrácia, ésta le tenía un poco abandonado.

_"¿A qué imbécil aparte de a mí se le ocurre poner los ojos en la hermana del Kazekage? ¡Si ni siquiera tiene tiempo para respirar...!"_

De pronto, sintió algo sutil como una pluma deslizarse por su cuello. Quizás un aliento caliente cerca de su nuca. Cerró los ojos levemente, sonriendo con suavidad y emitiendo un suspiro. Conocía demasiado bien aquel aroma como para no reconocerlo. Acto seguido, notó el roce de unos labios sobre su nuca, consiguiendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Por último, una voz angelical pero potente susurró cerca de su oído:

- ¿Me esperabas...? -sonaba terriblemente sensual.

El jounin de Konoha inspiró aire lentamente y le dirigió una mirada molesta a la mujer.

- Por Kami, Temari... -dijo Shikamaru con fastidio- Siempre igual...

- No te hagas el remolón -expresó Temari, sentándose a su lado y cogiendo sin permiso uno de los dulces del chico- Sé que te encanta que te bese así.

- Empiezo a pensar que sólo te gusta jugar conmigo... -murmuró Shikamaru, recostando la mejilla en una mano.

Pero cualquier sonido que pudiera manar de su boca se vio rápidamente acallado por lo que estaba haciendo Temari en aquellos momentos. La chica cogió una de las bolas dulces y se la llevó a la boca. Le dió pequeños mordiscos, todo ello sin apartar la vista de su patidifuso compañero. Le dirigió una mirada más que sensual mientras le daba vueltas al dulce en la boca, relamiéndose la lengua ante los atónitos ojos de Shikamaru. Sonrió con malícia y se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que su nariz rozó la del chico cariñosamente.

- No te enfades conmigo, Shika-kun... -casi gruñó con voz dulce.

Dicho esto, se lanzó sobre el chico y unió sus labios con los suyos en un ardiente y decidido beso, dejándole probar el sabor dulce y tentador que residía en su paladar.

Aquel beso era lo más intenso que Shikamaru había sentido en toda su vida. El aliento experto de Temari se colaba en su boca y la recorría a sus anchas, junto con un tímido rozar de sus lenguas. Era en parte una de las cosas por las que siempre había deseado una mujer mayor que él. Deseaba ser él el dominado, dejar que ella tomara las riendas de lo que querían y no querían hacer.

Era perfecta por ello.

Por eso la quería tanto. Le imponía un poder que él jamás poseería, pero no por ello dejaba de ser una amante dulce.

Negó levemente con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos.

- Qué problemática...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Los guardias de la puerta reconocieron de inmediato a Kankurô cuando tanto él como su protegida llegaron a la puerta de la villa. Después de todo, el segundo hijo del Kazekage era toda una celebridad dentro de Sunagakure, al igual que sus dos hermanos.

- ¿A quién llevas contigo, Kankurô-dono? -sugirió una chunnin que había estado apostada en la entrada.

- ¿No la recuerdas, Matsuri-san? -preguntó el aludido arqueando las cejas- Estuvo aquí hace dos años. Es una de los amigos de Gaara...

- Gaara_-sama_, Kankurô dono... Gaara_-sama _-le recordó la kunoichi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Me niego a llamar a mi hermano como si estubiera por encima de mí -dijo el marionetista, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa prepotente.

Tan rebelde con las normas, tan orgulloso... Sakura no recordaba haber conocido a nadie así desde Sasuke. Aunque claro, Kankurô gozaba de una extraña calidez, una simpatía envolvente que Sasuke nunca había poseído. El Uchiha siempre era tan frío, tan serio, nunca sonreía de verdad. El chico que tenía frente a sí, en cambio, rezumaba ironía, sarcasmo, sonrisas maliciosas pero con un trasfondo divertido.

Tan complejo como lo fuera Sasuke, pero de un modo diferente.

De nuevo se vio obligada a sacudir la cabeza. Maldición, otra vez comparándole con Sasuke... ¡si no se parecían en nada...!.

Apenas se dio cuenta de cómo Kankurô le guiaba hacia la parte trasera de la torre del Kazekage, el edificio más alto de la villa, de cuyo muro frontal colgaba un enorme estandarte con el kanji_ "kaze", _viento. Le abrió la puerta de la parte posterior y le invitó a pasar con educación.

- Como en tu casa -dijo él tranquilamente.

Obviamente, no era como en su casa. De hecho, Sakura estaba segura que sólo en el recibidor de aquel lugar cabrían cómodamente dos casas como la suya, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto. El interior era de aspecto rústico y antiguo, elegante y a la par familiar. A pesar de las diferéncias, realmente se sintió como en casa.

- Siéntate donde quieras -le ofreció Kankurô, desprendiéndose de los rollos de las marionetas y dejándolos de cualquier modo sobre un sofá- ¿Quieres algo de cena?

- No me iría mal... -admitió Sakura sentándose en una silla cerca de la mesa y tocándose el vacío estómago, el cual de vez en cuando arrojaba un rugido.

- No tardaré mucho -aseguró el chico, perdiéndose en la cocina.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Kankurô fuera tan hospitalario, a la par que servicial y amigable. Después de todo, la primera vez que le vio estaba a punto de meterle una paliza a Konohamaru, como si fuera un vil gamberro. Era evidente que las circunstáncias de guerra de aquel momento comabiaron mucho a los habitantes de la Arena.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya un olorcillo salvaje pero sumamente apetitoso flotaba en el ambiente, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas. Sakura se giró hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Shikamaru, Temari-san -dijo.

El chico aludido parecía sorprendido. Arqueó las cejas.

- Sakura...¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó el jounin de la Hoja.

- Gaara-sama me ha llamado como parte de un enlace diplomático -explicó rápidamente Sakura, mientras ambos tomaban asiento a su lado, alrededor de la mesa.

- ¿Y para qué narices estoy yo aquí de mediador entonces? -inquirió Shikamaru.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Mientras tanto, Temari se incorporó levemente en la mesa y alzó la voz:

- Kankurô, prepara dos platos de más. Shikamaru y yo venimos a cenar -expresó, con autoridad.

- Vale... -flotó la voz del chico desde la cocina, con cierto toque de fastidio.

La kunoichi de Konoha se sorprendió del poder que tenía Temari sobre sus hermanos. Kankurô le hacía caso sin rechistar y además recordaba vagamente que en el pasado Gaara solía calmarse con sólo una palabra de su hermana mayor. Sonrió forzadamente al pensar que Temari ni siquiera había hecho un esfuerzo por ir a ayudar a su hermano. La jounin de Suna pareció notarlo, porqué le soltó un susurro:

- No me malinterpretes -comentó, como si adivinara sus pensamientos- A Kankurô le encanta cocinar y esas cosas. Cuando yo empecé a entrenar con el grupo de kunoichi, era él el que se encargaba de todas las tareas de la casa y de cuidar a Gaara. Es mucho más familiar de lo que parece.

- ¡Te he oído...! -aseguró Kankurô apareciendo el umbral, empuñando un cucharón de madera y amenazándola con él.

Temari rió divertida y le guiñó un ojo a Sakura.

- ¿Lo ves...? -alcanzó a decir.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y por ella entraron dos personas. Una de ellas era Gaara, con su habitual atuendo de Kazekage. La otra era la chunnin a la que Sakura había visto hacía un rato en la puerta de la villa. El pelirrojo sonrió afablemente al ver a toda "la família" reunida.

- Buenas noches -sonrió- Sakura-san, me alegra que hayas llegado sana y salva.

- Grácias por acogerme en vuestra casa, Gaara-sama -repuso Sakura con una leve sonrisa.

- No hay de qué. Grácias a ti por venir -aseguró el pelirrojo sonriendo más pronunciadamente.

- A ver si lo adivino... -masculló Kankurô entre dientes, fingiendo pensar- ¿También tú y tu acompañante vais a cenar, no?

- Sí, por favor -dijo Gaara simplemente, sentándose al lado de Temari y ofreciéndole asiento a Matsuri.

Kankurô puso los ojos en blanco y se fue hacia la cocina, murmurando cosas incoherentes entre las cuales distinguieron "pues vaya con las parejitas..." y "Podrían haber avisado antes...". Sakura se sintió extrañamente culpable, aunque sin razón aparente, pero al fin, tras unos minutos, tomó la iniciativa y se puso en pie.

- Si me lo permitís, iré a echarle una mano a Kankurô-san -explicó, yendo directa a la cocina.

--------------------------------------------------

Una vez allí, se encontró con el marionetista echando una espécie de salsa roja a algo que hervía fervientemente en el fuego. Sin embargo, el chico estaba un poco distraído, ya que miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida. Sakura tardó un poco a darse cuenta de que se había quitado el maquillaje, de modo que su expresión pensativa podía verse con mucha más facilidad.

El chico salió de su ensimismamiento al notar como Sakura reprendía su mano con fuerza y evitaba que siguiera derramando salsa en la comida. La miró, confuso, mientras ella le sonreía con nerviosismo.

- Creo que estabas echando demasiado... -explicó.

Él pareció darse cuenta en ése momento de lo que estaba haciendo, porqué tapó el recipiente que tenía en la mano con rapidez.

- Estaba distraído -se excusó escuetamente, guardando la salsa en un armario. Observó lo que había estado cocinando- Tampoco creo haberme pasado...

Golpeó de repente el mármol con una mano y se apoyó en él con ambas manos. Sakura descubrió una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

- Estaba pensando en mi madre... -musitó el chico- Recuerdo vagamanete que cuando era pequeño venía a ayudarla a hacer la merienda... Y todos la esperábamos en el comedor a la hora de cenar... -cerró los ojos levemente- Qué recuerdos...

Sakura era sabedora de la desgrácia de aquellos hermanos. El nacimiento de Gaara había supuesto la muerte de Karura y el dejar a los tres hermanos huérfanos. Temari y Kankurô habían tenido que aprender a valérselas solos y a cuidar de Gaara, hasta que les separaron definitivamente por miedo a la voluble personalidad de Gaara.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Kankurô había repartido el contenido del plato, de un aspecto sumamente apetitoso, en seis platos sobre el mármol. Le dirigió a Sakura una sonrisa maliciosa y casi gamberra y señaló algo que llevaba entre las manos. Sakura leyó en el bote "pimienta". Observó confusa como el chico arrojaba aquella especia en exceso en cuatro de los seis platos. Se selló los labios con un dedo.

- Ni una palabra de esto -rogó, tronchándose de risa- Este es el tuyo y este el mío -añadió, señalando los únicos en los que no había añadido condimento- Ya verás cómo les sentará... Eso por hacerme cocinar tanto a estas horas.

Cogieron como pudieron tres platos cada uno y salieron a la cocina, encontrándose una escena que no esperaban.

Temari estaba indecentemente sentada en las piernas de Shikamaru. Ambos se besaban sin medidas, como si fueran las únicas personas presentes en la sala. Pero eso no era lo más fuerte, sinó el hecho de que Gaara y su acompañante estaban haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Sakura se quedó con los ojos como platos, muda del asombro. Sin embargo, la expresión de Kankurô era aún más impactante. No hacía muecas raras, pero tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa casi maquiavélica, forzada.

- Ejem... -se aclaró la garganta.

Una vez se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, las parejas se separaron, sentándose educadamente uno al lado del otro. Gaara y Matsuri estaban totalmente rojos, evitando el contacto visual entre sí. Temari, en cambio, sonreía con naturalidad, cogiendo la mano de Shikamaru con fuerza, el cual tenía la inalterable expresión facial de una ameba.

Sakura y Kankurô sirvieron los platos (quedándose los acordados) y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, en las únicas sillas libres. Al parecer aquel plato era una comida típica de la Arena y apreciada por sus habitantes, ya que los presentes se frotaron las manos y relamieron la lengua.

- ¡A comer...! -exclamó Temari con entusiasmo pueril.

- ¿Seguro que tienes hambre? -le espetó Kankurô, arqueando una ceja.

Temari le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, sin saber a qué venía esa pregunta.

- Claro... -respondió con inseguridad- He estado todo el día de misión y he vuelto tarde...

- Ah, bueno, como parecías tan feliz comiéndote una boca, literalmente... -dejó caer el marionetista, empezando con su plato.

La chica rubia dio un respingo ante tal comentario. El silencio se hizo más insoportable, si eso cabía. Todos miraban con los ojos como platos a Temari, esperando un inminente estallido de ira. Shikamaru tosió disimuladamente.

- ¿A qué ha venido ese comentario tan grosero? -le espetó la mayor a Kankurô, hinchándose de rábia- Es normal que haga eso a mi edad y con mi chico, ¿no?

- No te reprocho eso, pero al menos no lo hagas cuando tenemos invitados. Se nota que no aprendiste educación ni decéncia. Aprende un poco de modales al menos cuanto haya alguien de fuera -protestó Kankurô forzadamente, desafiándola con la mirada.

- Si no tienes ninguna chica a la que meterle mano no es mi culpa, hermanito -dijo Temari de forma hiriente- No montes este escenita de celos.

- Yo no estoy celoso -expresó el aludido con una ira creciente- Sólo me indigna que mi hermana se comporte como una cualquiera cuando hay gente delante.

Temari reaccionó como si la hubiera golpeado. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos rendijas y los clavó en él, descuartizándolo con la mirada. Nadie pudo pasar por alto el visible sonrojo avergonzado en sus mejillas. Gaara intervino para evitar una pelea.

- Kankurô, no le hables así a Temari. Haz el favor de comportarte.

- ¡Y tú tres cuartos de lo mismo! -le atacó de pronto Kankurô, mirándole con los ojos entre negro y verde imponentes- ¿¡Acaso no piensas antes de traerte a su aprendiz a casa y besuquearos delante de nosotros!? ¡Joder, Gaara, que sólo es una cría...! -vociferó, golpeando la mesa- ¡Compórtate...!

No obstante, el marionetista retrocedió rápidamente cuando Gaara se puso en pie, casi tumbando su silla. A pesar de su poca altura, era más impresionante que un hombre de dos metros.

- No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así -dijo, clavando sus ojos verdes en él- No vas a ser tú el que me diga cómo debo comportarme.

- ¡Claro que te lo diré si así lo creo conveniente! -se defendió Kankurô, furioso, poniéndose también en pie- ¡Soy tu hermano mayor...!

- ¡Y yo tu Kazekage! -bramó Gaara, haciendo notar su autoridad por encima de la de cualquiera.

Un silencio semejante al de un cementerio inundó la habitación en el acto. Gaara y Temari seguían desafiando a Kankurô con la mirada, el cual parecía no ceder ante la presión. No obstante, su ego parecía profundamente malherido. Se echó los cabellos pardos hacia atrás, confuso, apartando la mirada y posándola en todas direcciones. Rió irónicamente, en una burla fría y falsa.

- Vale... vale... -dijo, haciendo un forzado gesto apaciguador con las manos- O sea que es eso... ¿no?. Esa es toda nuestra relación... Muy bien...

Se inclinó con parsimónia, imitando un acto de respeto.

- Mis disculpas, Kazekage-sama -dijo, con la voz estremeciéndosele- Con su permiso, voy a retirarme a mi cuarto, señor.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir y subió por unas escaleras, perdiéndose en el piso de arriba. Segundos después, escucharon una puerta cerrarse con un gran estruendo.

Tras la desaparición del chico, todos inspiraron aire profundamente. Gaara volvió a sentarse, de nuevo con una inalterable expresión facial.

- Perdonad el comportamiento de nuestro hermano -expresó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose a sus invitados- Últimamente ha estado ocupándose de muchas misiones y está muy cansado. El agotamiento termina por crispar los nervios. Mañana ya estará bien.

- Ése no es su problema, Gaara, y tú lo sabes -respuso Temari bien alto- Le molesta que nosotros podamos hacer cosas que él no puede. Son simples celos. Si no estubiera tan metido en sus misiones, en sus estúpidas marionetas y fuera un poco más abierto, no tendría ese problema.

- Por favor, Temari, no voy a permitir que le critiques a sus espaldas -dijo Gaara, con su habitual tono pacificador.

La chica bufó por lo bajo y se sentó de nuevo con educación.

Sakura había escuchado todo lo sucedido y no cabía en sí de asombro. La reacción de Kankurô había sido francamente desconcertante. La había pillado por sorpresa. Se había comportado como un crío al que sus amigos dejan solo.

Solo...

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sin ni siquiera haber tocado su plato, se puso en pie y se levantó de la silla.

- ¿Dónde está la habitación de Kankurô-san? -preguntó.

Gaara y Temari le miraron sorprendidos, intercambiando miradas confundidas, pero después le respondieron.

- Cuarta puerta a la izquierda -dijo Gaara.

- Grácias -repuso Sakura, subiendo los peldaños a paso ligero.

Tras un nuevo pero más breve silencio, Shikamaru musitó su habitual latiguillo por lo bajo y hundió la cuchara en su plato. Se llevó la comida a la boca y la desgustó en el paladar. Tosió levemente, con los ojos llorosos y la boca ardiente. Hizo una mueca de asco.

- Creo que a alguien se la ha ido la mano con la pimienta... -comentó, escupiendo en un pañuelo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_Me encanta ver celosito a Kanku n.nU. Le quiero mucho y a la vez me encanta hacerle sufrir así (que mala soy XD)._

_Besos a todos n.n_


	2. Papel mojado

_Wao, qué buena acogida ha tenido el fic, no me lo esperaba XD. Me alegra que esta pareja le guste a alguien más y no sólo a mí n.n. _

_**medea-chan: **__Jeje, pues yo cuando pienso en Kankurô lo veo con Sakura pero de calle XD. Aunque claro, es una pareja crack, sé que es imposible XD. Besotes y que te lo pases chuli en esta página n.n_

_**Gabiuti: **__Jujurjurju, pues si contiene lemon...no te lo digo XD. Hay muy poquitos de esta pareja, cosa normal siendo una pareja tan crack Ó.Ò XD. Weno, puede que el otro que leyeras fuera "Amorío", de KokoroDoki, que es buenísimo. Muchos besotes non._

_**Sharpey-00: **__Hay otro fic Kankurô x Sakura, es el que digo arriba, Amorío n.n. Grácias por el comentario. Chû._

_**rossmery: **__Pobre mi Kanku TTwTT. Tengo una tendéncia increíble para hacer sufrir a mis prefes Ó.Ò XD. Pues yo sólo he leído otro O.O, al menos en español XD. Besitos n.n_

_**Harlett: **__Jeje, el SuiSaku aún...pero el JuugoSaku?? O.OU. Diós, sí que hay parejas crack, sí XD. Claro que sí, si Kanku-chan es wapíximo sin pinturas (a mí al menos me lo parece n.n XD). Grácias por leer y te mando besossss!_

_**RyogaSkywalker: **__XD, otro seguidor del clan Uzumaki XD. Weno, a ver si lo sigo prontito que ya tardo ¬¬. Wao, en serio te ha gustado? XD. Espero que el segundo cap no decepcione -.-U. Gaxias n.n_

_**merlina la brujita: **__Jeje, te agradezco el entusiasmo XD. Es raro ver fans de esta pareja (por desgrácia ¬¬U). Me alegra que te guste tanto, espero no defraudar non. Besos!_

_**kunoichivagabond: **__Wao, eres la primera que conozco a la que le guste Genma (a mí también n.n). Pero lo más raro es que Kankuro sea uno de tus favoritos O.o. No es un personaje que suela gustar mucho, pero a mí me chifla /// . Ya, la pareja prototipo suele ser Tenten, pero yo le veo más con Sakura XD (cosas raras XD). Este fic es cortito, pero dado que es una pareja que me encanta, en el futuro escribiré más de ellos (kyya XD). Besotes non._

_**samantha weasley: **__Sip, agradezco mucho que te gustara. Estas parejas tan raras nunca sabes si van a tener buen resultado... -.-U XD. Besitos n.n_

_**Megamichan-: **__XD, tengo pensado escribir un lemon de continuación de este fic muy pronto, así que trankis que si este cap no os complace, no os quedaréis por las ganas. XD, me alegra que te gustara mucho el fic non. Besotes enormes!_

**Capítulo 2. Papel mojado. Amor hacia el desierto**

El viento del desierto era cambiante, rudo, maleable. Como sus gentes.

Como Kankurô.

Sakura tuvo esa certeza cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación que le habían indicado Gaara y Temari y miró a dentro con precaución, cosa fácil dado que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Una fría brisa nocturna penetraba por la ventana abierta, arrastrando consigo pequeños y casi inapreciables granos de arena.

Kankurô estaba sentado en el alfeizar, con una rodilla flexionada y la otra colgando sin fuerza arrás del suelo. Apoyaba su barbilla en la mano cuyo codo se sustentaba en la rodilla. La corriente del desierto removía sus cortos cabellos pardos. En sus ojos azabache con reflejos verdes podía verse una extraña nostálgia, tan lejana que parecía imposible de alcanzar.

Sakura se sintió súbitamente cautivada por aquella mirada. Jamás antes había notado nada más que prepoténcia y orgullo en los ojos de aquel jounin.

De pronto, Kankurô notó que estaba allí. Por segunda vez en poco tiempo, le había pasado desapercibida la preséncia de aquella chica. Giró levemente la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

Una lágrima rodó por la piel morena del marionetista, hasta que murió limpiamente entre sus labios.

La kunoichi, sintiéndose insegura, dio un paso al frente, acostumbrando sus ojos a la oscuridad.

- ¿Estás bien, Kankurô-san...? -dejó ir en un susurro.

El chico la miró por unos instantes con desconcierto, pero luego le apartó la mirada y hundió de nuevo la cabeza entre las rodillas, cogiéndose unos mechones pardos con más fuerza de la que podía considerarse justa.

- No lo sé... -admitió. Su voz denotaba cierto aturdimiento- Puede que me haya pasado de la raya...

Sus hombros se estremecieron, como si un frío profundo e hiriente recorriera su espalda. Sakura sabía que eso era imposible. Le había visto correr a través del gélido desierto nocturno sin nada más que una capa de tela negra.

Miró alrededor. La habitación no era precisamente acogedora. Quizás el cuarto de todos los marionetistas era semejante... Por las paredes colgaban decenas de piezas de madera, brazos y piernas articulados, cabezas que sabía que estarían repletas de armas. A un lado, una mesa de trabajo llena de herramientas de montaje y varios recipientes de química, donde en muchas ocasiones entreveía distintos venenos, algunos a medio elaborar. Acercó una silla de un rincón y se sentó al lado del chico, dejando que la luna esférica le diera en pleno rostro.

- Si necesitas hablar con alguien, cuenta conmigo, Kankurô-san -aseguró en un murmullo, recostando una mano en la rodilla del mayor.

El jounin levantó levemente la vista y le dirigió una perdida mirada oscura. Sakura inspiró un poco, tratando de relajarse. Estaba harta de relacionar constantemente a Kankurô con Sasuke, pero era algo instintivo, no podía evitarlo. Quizás fuera porqué ambos tenían un color azabache profundo y sin brillo aparente...

El chico suspiró con pesadez y levantó levemente la cabeza.

- Vaya numerito he montado... Soy un idiota -soltó de pronto, como recriminándose- Sé perfectamente que el problema no es suyo, es mío... Tengo toda la culpa... -entornó levemente la mirada.

- ¿Por qué dices eso...? -quiso saber la chica, haciéndose un poco hacia delante.

Kankurô pensó mucho su respuesta, pero al final suspiró y apoyó la espalda en el marco de la ventana. Se llevó una mano a las sienes doloridas, masajeándolas.

- Me estoy volviendo un poco egoísta... Es como si no quisiera dejarles marchar... -sentenció- A Gaara y Temari, me refiero... Es verdad que Temari es la mayor y nos mandaba a ambos, pero yo me ocupaba casi siempre de Gaara... Le ví crecer, hacerse fuerte y convertirse en... -se le quebró levemente la voz- un monstruo... Fue entonces cuando Temari y yo nos unimos más que nunca... Nos apoyábamos mútuamente en el miedo que sentíamos hacia Gaara... Al cabo de unos años, él volvió a ser "normal"... Volvímos a ser una família completa...

Su mirada empezaba a parecer perdida, como si no mirara nada en concreto.

- Pero... desde hace unos años, todo ha cambiado... Gaara está muy ocupado con sus deberes de Kazekage y ahora encima tiene novia... Y Temari...hace tiempo que nos dejó... Apenas viene por casa y siempre que tiene un rato libre se va con Shikamaru... -denotó una expresión de pena- Es como si...me hubieran apartado de sus vidas... y no me dejaran volver...

De nuevo dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho en señal de abatimiento.

- Me siento muy solo... -admitió, con la voz quebrada.

Sakura se sintió embargada por un instinto protector superior a sus límites. Sin consultar con su cerebro, su cuerpo se movió solo y se encontró abrazando al chico con calidez, acariciando sus cabellos pardos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Kankurô, sin embargo, lejos de debatirse, entornó los ojos y acurrucó la cabeza. Se sentía arropado por primera vez en muchos años. Era una sensación que posiblemente no olvidara nunca.

Sakura no podía decir que aquel sentimiento de impoténcia le fuera desconocido. Sasuke la había expulsado violentamente de su vida hacia varios años, cuando la dejó aturdida en un banco de la villa de la Hoja. Ni siquiera miró atrás al marcharse. Aunque, incluso para ella, aquella sensación no era comparable a la de sentirse distanciado de una família. Eran situaciones distintas.

Al cabo de unos minutos de permanecer en aquella posición, Kankurô sonrió y levantó la cabeza. Parecía un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento.

- Grácias, Sakura-san... -le otorgó- Me siento mucho mejor ahora...

Pero Sakura no parecía escucharle. Le miraba con los ojos agrandados, la luz de la luna danzando en sus pupilas verdes. Un fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente de Kankurô.

_"Qué hermosa es... Qué belleza tan...salvaje..."_

Tragó saliva. Notó un subtancial aumento de la temperatura en sus mejillas. Diós, se estaba ruborizando... Quiso apartar la mirada y evitar que se le notara, pero Sakura actuó antes. Posó suavemente las manos a ambos lados de la cara del marionetista y le obligó a mirarla.

Bajo la luz cristalina de la luna desértica, Sakura pudo entrever un brillo verdeazulado en los ojos de Kankurô, más allá del negro uniforme que sus iris azabache.

Sonrió para sí.

_"Sus ojos...no son igual que los de Sasuke..."_

Sakura sentía que por fin era libre para elegir a quien amar. En los últimos años, se había sentido irremediablemente atada al recuerdo del Uchiha. Pero ya no iba a sufrir más...

Su corazón era capaz de enamorarse de nuevo.

Sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, Sakura se hizo un poco hacia delante, quedando sentada en el alfeizar, junto a él, rodéandole con los brazos y fundiendo sus bocas en un suave y casto beso.

Aquella actitud tomó por sorpresa al chico, pero ni siquiera trató de evitarla. Al contrário, la asió hasta sus brazos y hundió sus caderas entre sus rodillas, abrazándola hasta que la distáncia entre ambos fue nula.

Se besaron durante minutos, ajenos al mundo helado que les rodeaba, intercambiando saliva caliente que se mezclaba en sus bocas, al mismo tiempo que sus alientos. Pronto llegaron los leves jadeos, reprimidos por el sentido de la decéncia de ambos jovenes. Las respiraciones, entrecortadas, ascendiendo en el aire helado como las aves de pájaros liberados de su jaula.

Y al separarse, sedientos de amor y a la par complacidos de cariño, se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo esa conexión especial de la que siempre habían oído hablar pero que nunca habían experimentado.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa llena de ternura, mientras se inclinaba y besaba su clavícula izquierda con generosidad.

- ¿Sabes qué? Empieza a gustarme el desierto...

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

Shikamaru hacía ya horas que roncaba ruidosamente en el sofá, abrazado sin querer a un rollo de pergamino que tirara Kankurô hacía horas. Matsuri acababa de irse y tanto Temari como Gaara habían quedado sumidos en un silencio incómodo y asfixiante.

Se sentían culpables, culpables por haber atacado de aquel modo a su hermano. Sabían que la culpa era de ambos bandos, pero no habían sido tan comprensivos con Kankurô como deberían haberlo sido. Después de todo, era un chico de trato difícil y carácter diferente. Y ellos debían saberlo después de tantos años conviviendo con él.

Temari recordó casi sin querer la vez que, en plena noche, vio a Kankurô meciendo a Gaara en sus brazos para que parara de llorar. Así mismo, el menor de los hermanos Sabaku rememoró las veces en las que Kankurô y él jugaban a esconderse entre los callejones de la villa de los jounin que les cuidaban.

Qué recuerdos...

Como si se pusieran mentalmente de acuerdo, ambos se miraron de reojo. Temari arqueó las cejas y frunció los labios.

- Gaara... Puede que nos hayamos pasado un poco...

- Lo mismo pienso yo... -admitió el Kazekage, agachando levemente la cabeza.

Temari apartó la silla, con cuidado de no despertar a Shikamaru con el ruido, poniéndose en pie y estirando los brazos para desentumecerse. Gaara le imitó, aunque con mayor discreción.

- Vamos a decirle algo a ese béstia... -dijo Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa, ascendiendo por la escalera.

Anduvieron en la penumbra del primer piso, pasando enfrente de varias habitaciones hasta llegar a la cuarta. Temari inspiró profundamente y posó la mano en el pomo de la puerta, haciéndolo girar y empujando levemente. Una vez el rayo de luz provinente de la bombilla del pasillo iluminó la habitación...

...el grito de Temari hizo temblar la villa entera.

- ¡¡¡La madre que te...!!! -bramó la rubia fuera de sus casillas.

Gaara puso una cara de susto imposible de describir. Impresionado, se acercó al marco de la puerta y miró adentro. Si no fuera por su excelente autocontrol, hubiera terminado en el mismo estado que su hermana.

Kankurô estaba dormido, metido en su cama y con una expresión de bienestar absoluto. Sin embargo, ello hubiera sido completamente normal de no ser por el hecho de que...Sakura estaba también metida en el lecho, con la cara apoyada en el pecho del jounin y los brazos rodeando su trabajado abdomen. De vez en cuando, los dos jounin exhalaban suspiros de calma.

- Mmh...Kankurô-san... -musitó Sakura entre sueños.

En un arrebato emocional, Temari se acercó a su hermano y, con toda la mala leche, le estampó su puño cerrado en la cabeza. El castaño se despertó bruscamente, balbuceando palabras incoherentes y mirando a todos lados como enloquecido. Terminó de despejarse del todo cuando el golpe de su hermana se repitió, justamente en el mismo sitio. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, dolorido.

- ¡Temari, ¿qué haces...?! -exclamó, frotándose el chichón.

- ¡¡Degenerado...!! -bramó la rubia, con las manos en las caderas- ¡Nos montas esa escenita y después tu te...te...te ligas a Sakura-san!

- Temari, por favor... -musitó Gaara, avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la frente- No ha pasado nada...

La usuaria del viento no entendió aquello, pero después de estudiar con la mirada a su hermano y a la kunoichi...descubrió que no les faltaba ni una sola prenda. La cara de Temari era digna de fotografiar.

De pronto, Sakura empezó a estremecerse, haciendo temblar la cama. En un momento dado, estalló en una sonora carcajada que se elevó en la oscuridad del cuarto, relajando el ambiente. Se incorporó poco a poco, aguantándose el estómago a causa de la risa. Segundos después, el propio Kankurô estalló en carcajadas, riendo a pleno pulmón. Con lágrimas en los ojos y ante unos atónitos Temari y Gaara, ambos chocaron las manos en señal de complicidad.

- Ay...me muero... -dijo Sakura, sin poder parar de reír- No creía que se lo tragaran...

- Diós, como me arrepiento de no llevar cámara... -dijo Kankurô, divertido.

Temari estaba cada vez más roja, pero más que a la ira se debía a la vergüenza. Les señaló con dos dedos temblorosos.

- No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto, Kankurô... Seguro que esto es cosa tuya... -dijo, ruborizada- ¿Era todo mentira...? -sugirió, arqueando las cejas a más no poder.

Sakura detuvo sus carcajadas, dejando no obstante una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Miró de reojo al marionetista con una expresión soñadora. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba sentada en su regazo, con las manos rodeando su cuello. Los ojos verdes de la kunoichi miraron a Temari brevemente.

- No del todo... -admitió.

Acto seguido, sin importarle que los hermanos de Kankurô estubieran mirando, hundió sus labios en los del chico que le brindaba su abrazo. Cuando él, más tímidamente de lo que podría haberse esperado, le correpondió, Sakura se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo.

Definitivamente, Sasuke era papel mojado.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

De nuevo aquel calor abrasador. Tenía la sensación de que las sandalias se le pegaban a la arena. No obstante, no era tan insoportable como las otras veces que había ido a Suna, y la razón era evidente.

A diferéncia de las otras ocasiones, un entusiasmo creciente la embargaba por el mero hecho de pensar que volvería a la Arena.

Se podía decir que Sakura había empezado a amar el desierto.

Alzó la vista, con el sudor deslizándose levemente por su frente. Su corazón vibró de emoción.

Una silueta negra, ajena a las agobiantes temperaturas, la esperaba de pie en el mismo sitio que dos meses atrás.

Poseída por unas fuerzas que no conocía, aceleró el paso y, sonriendo, se lanzó a los anchos brazos de la persona que había robado su corazón. Se besaron bajo la mirada del sol y del basto desierto, el que, a partir de aquel día, sería el hogar de ambos.

Kankurô sonrió con prepoténcia una vez se separaron, acariciando la curva de su mandíbula.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está usted, nueva embajadora de Konoha? -preguntó, burlón.

Sakura decidió seguirle el juego, así que levantó al barbilla con altanería.

- Dispuesta a vivir durante una laaaarga temporada en Suna... Ah, por cierto, Kankurô-dono -añadió- ¿Te parece si repetimos la broma de la otra vez?

- Por supuesto, no esperaba menos -aseguró él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Un instante más tarde, encontró las manos de la chica aferradas al cuello de sus ropas negras. Al mismo tiempo, aquellos finos labios se desplazaban por el bronceado cuello del marionetista. Después de aquel furtivo y húmedo roce, los labios de Sakura se acercaron al oído de un ruborizado Kankurô.

- Aunque...quizás esta vez...vayamos más en serio... -dejó escapar la chica en un sensual ronroneo.

+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+

_Sé que quereis matarme, descuartizarme, etc., etc., etc... Pero os aseguro que no será lo último que escribiré de esta fantástica pareja Ò.Ó. _

_Besotes y espero que os guste (sé que no XD). non_


End file.
